Isaac McCarthy
Early Life Born in the outskirts of Chicago on the eighth of May, 2366 , McCarthy was always regarded as different. The son of one of the finest commercial litigation lawyers in the state, as a young child McCarthy had always been exceptionally quiet. Despite his parents' best attempts to involve him in games of "Hunt the Bug" and other such boyish activities, he always preferred listening to talking, often finding himself more comfortable alone than with a group of friends. Unbeknown to his family, McCarthy soon realised that he was not like the other children; for as long as he could remember, he had somehow been able to comprehend a far clearer grasp of the unsaid than most. Whenever he was around people, vague, blurred images and feelings would come to the boy - the difference was, they weren't his own. For an eight-year old boy, this was frightening and uncontrollable; was he going mad; a "loony"? It couldn't have been any sign of psychic ability. On Fednet, the Psychics were always brave and calm - nothing like he was. As the years passed by, however, Isaac soon learned to suppress his mental antenna, to turn the riot of a thousand voices into a dull murmur. It was easiest when alone, and thus this desire for solitude soon led McCarthy to develop a strong sense of, and preference for, independence - a trait which would follow him for the rest of his life. When he was 13 years old, his father gave him an old, worn brass trumpet - and everything changed. McCarthy found solace in the pure, sheer beauty of music, the clear tones of the brass which could convey any emotion with fluid grace or staccato intensity. He was taught by a jazz trumpeter, and it became his life. He practiced day and night, whenever he could, not just for improvement but for the beauty it blessed him with. And he was good. Through his teenage years, he played first in his school big band, before moving outwards, possessing both extraordinary talent and an iron will. By the time he was sixteen, he was playing in local jazz clubs, and was beginning to make a name for himself as a virtuoso. At the same time, he breezed through his schooling with neither difficulty nor particular interest, scoring an impressive 9.6 average on the Federal Education Certificate. Pre-Military Life Regardless of his father's expectations, McCarthy began to take up music full-time. It was poorly-paying, but he didn't care. He was happy. After moving about for a while, he finally settled in New York to take advantage of the jazz scene, along with his closest friend and bassist Michael Worth. The quiet young man soon achieved a growing degree of fame, receiving offers from across America and even internationally. One critic noted that McCarthy always seemed to know what the audience wanted to hear. He was going to be a star. Then one fateful night, a horrific blast ripped through "Blue Note" jazz club in the interval of the "McCarthy Quartet"s one-night performance. McCarthy, who coincidentally had happened to step outside to take a phone call, rushed back to find fifty-three people dead amongst the ruins - amongst them, Worth and the rest of the Quartet, and a well-known journalist and Federal advocate who was particularly critical of the rebellious "Holy Alliance of God's True People", commonly known as the Mormons. A Federal investigation attributed the blast to a mentally-unstable Mormon sympathiser, who was found to be connected to a radical underground Mormon resistance cell in the city. McCarthy was shattered, and fell into a deep depression. His only true friend was dead - and he could have stopped it. All throughout that night, McCarthy had been "feeling" a simmering rage amongst the legion of admiration and joy, but he had cast it off as nothing. Now he'd paid the price. A few month later, it suddenly came to him as a Federation Recruiting advertisement appeared on the small television of his cramped, one-bedroom apartment in New York's South Side. McCarthy realised that this was his chance to try and make up for his lethal error. All his life, he had been denying and ignoring his "curse" - but now he realised it was a gift. A gift he could use. The very next day, he walked into the recruiter's office. Military Career *Recruited into frontline unit 77th Fruits, based from T.F.B.C. Audie Murphy. *Removed from active duty under directive of Games and Theory Recruiting Division, transferred to Sanctuary for processing. *Dispatched to Games and Theory attachment of frontline unit 77th Sabertooths under rank of Lieutenant. *Promoted to Captain after successful temporary leadership of the attachment during Operation Blue Eagle. *Recalled to SICON High Command Internal Affairs department following de-servicement of 77th Fruits. *Transferred to 112th Hercules unit based from ANF-BC Audie Murphy under rank of Captain. *Transferred to 89th Buccaneers based from ANF-BC Hannibal under rank of Captain. *Listed M.I.A after destruction of ANF-BC Hannibal by insurgents during the Cluster Prime Uprising. Psi Ops Intelligence Subject Name: Isaac McCarthy Rank: Captain (Cpt.) Submitted by: General Hauser. "Games and Theory" Review scores: - Physical condition: Average. - Mental Stability: Above Average. - Telesthetic Potential: Present. Notes: Great mental stability and proven capabilities in a natural intelligence role. A steady and keen officer, fully approved for service. P.S.I. Status: Telepath. Active under High Command Jurisdiction. UPDATE: UNIT IS DESERVICED DUE TO M.I.A. STATUS. Category:Characters McCarthy